


Saving Claire

by ChurchOfBalfe



Category: American Horror Story: Coven, Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Cults, F/F, F/M, Lesbian, Magic, New Orleans, Occult, Other, Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft, friend zone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfBalfe/pseuds/ChurchOfBalfe
Summary: Claire starts a new beginning in New Orleans. Little does she know the dangers that lurk about in this vibrant city.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	1. New Beginnings

  
  
  


Chapter One:

New Beginnings

Claire Bechaump plopped down with an exhausted sigh into an old, worn seat at the United Airlines terminal waiting to board her flight. On a whim, and at the suggestion of her best friend Jamie, Claire had applied for a position as a holistic health practitioner at a new alternative health center opening in New Orleans.  _ A new beginning,  _ he had called it. A chance to leave the last few traumatic years behind her and start fresh in a new city. 

_ I have nothing left to lose _ , she thought to herself, absently rubbing her swollen, bloodshot eyes. 

The last several months had been a continuous whirlwind of settling Uncle Lamb’s final affairs, applying for her license to practice in the United States, and securing a visa. 

Cancer had robbed Claire of the only biological family she had left, leaving her completely alone—save Jamie, of course. Claire would be entirely lost without him. Jamie was her protector, her advisor, and her rock. The only person left that she could trust in this world to love her unconditionally, as she was. 

Claire curled up in the chair, pulling her hoodie over head, letting her mind drift to Uncle Lamb. 

_ “Lamb! I’m spending the night at Willow’s!” Claire yelled, running up the stairs to pack her overnight bag.  _

_ “Just a minute, Claire. Come down here please.”  _

_ “What’s up?” Claire asked, jumping into the couch.  _

_ “It’s about Willow. You can have dinner over there, but I’m afraid you can no longer stay the night at her house, and she can no longer stay the night here.” _

_ “What? Why” Claire yelled, jumping to her feet. _

_ “Because as far as I’m concerned, Willow is no different than a boy.”  _

_ “What are you talking about?” Trying to hide the panic in her voice, she clenched her hands so tightly her nails were digging into her palms.  _

_ “Claire, sit down.” Uncle Lamb patted the couch cushion next to him.  _

_ Taking a deep breath, she joined Lamb back on the couch.  _

_ “I know, Claire,” Lamb said gently. “I know about you and Willow.”  _

_ “You–You know what? That we’re best friends? Because everyone knows that,” Claire said with a nervous laugh, anxiously twisting her hands together. Uncle Lamb reached over, gently taking her hands in his, with a soft smile.  _

_ “I saw the two of you the other day, down by the barn at the Frasers’.”  _

_ “I’m–I’m always there,” she whispered, holding back the tears. He knew. Oh, God, please don’t let him hate me. Please don’t send me away. “Willow and Jamie are my best friends.” _

_ “Sweetheart, I saw the two of you kissing. And I just want you to know that it’s okay, Claire. I’ve suspected for some time now, and I didn't say anything, because I didn't want to push you into telling me something you weren’t ready to tell.” _

__

_ Claire sat silently absorbing the words that were coming out of Lamb's mouth, as a mixture of emotions flooded her all at once. Letting out a sob, she buried her head into Uncle Lamb’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I–I just didn't know how. I never wanted to disappoint you. I love her so much, Lamb. I–”  _

_ “Disappoint me? Oh, my sweet girl, no. You could never disappoint me,” he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her. “I am so very proud of you and the young woman you are becoming. I love you, Claire, no matter who you love. Nothing will ever change that.”  _

_ “I love you, too, Uncle Lamb,” she sniffled, curling into his side.  _

_ “There is nothing that you can’t ever tell me, that would make me stop loving you, Claire,” Lamb said, holding Claire until the tears subsided. “Feel better, now that everything's out in the open?”  _

_ Claire nodded. “Uncle Lamb? You’re not going to tell the Frasers are you? They. Well, they don’t know—about Willow and I.” _

_ “I have a feeling they suspect as well, but no. It’s not my secret to tell. But, in my eyes, the rule of no-boyfriend sleepovers still applies, except it's now no-girlfriend sleepovers. Now. Go on upstairs and clean yourself up. Your lady awaits.” He kissed the crown of her head before releasing her.  _

_ Claire stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to the man who raised and loved her as his own for the past eleven years. “Lamb?” _

Claire was jared from thought as the attendant announced the start of boarding. Wiping her eyes, she stood up, took a deep breath, and headed towards the line. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Two planes, a layover, multiple lattes, and a flight delay, Claire finally made it to her final destination fourteen hours later. Exhausted, she sluggishly pulled her bags from the luggage claim, grumbling to herself while unenthusiastically playing the game of stack-the-luggage on the cart. She headed towards the exit to find Jamie. 

She spotted him instantly, not that he was hard to miss with a full head of copper curls and his towering height.  _ Don’t fall apart. Don’t do it. Not here–don’t–”  _ Claire instantly slumped against Jamie with a sob, clinging to him, at the feel of his large warm arms engulfing her in safety. 

“Shh,  _ mo chuisle _ , I’m here,” Jamie whispered softly, gently rocking her where they stood. “I’m so verra sorry I couldn't be there to help ye, but I’m here now.” 

Claire looked up at Jamie, wiping her tears with her sleeve. “I’m sorry, Jamie. I didn't mean to fall apart like that in the middle of the bloody airport.”

“Och, dinna fash, yer over tired and in need of a proper meal. Come on, let’s get ye home.” Jamie smiled at Claire, pushing the cart. 

Claire awoke to Jamie gently shaking her. She opened her sore scratchy eyes, wincing at the sunlight. 

“We’re home, Sassenach.” Jamie smiled, pointing to the double shotgun house he had purchased and renovated a few years ago. The outside was warm and welcoming with calming light blue siding, white trim, and a pale lime-green door trimmed in white for a touch of New Orleans. The porch donned two white pillars with intricate cornices on either side, that spanned the length of the house. 

“Oh, Jamie! The pictures don’t do it justice. This is beautiful.” Claire beamed. 

“Welcome home, Sassenach,” Jamie said with a smile, opening the door for her. 

Claire stepped inside, instantly feeling welcomed. “Yer room is right through here. Ye can do wi’it as ye like. Tis yer home as well.” 

Claire tried to stifle a yawn. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be such a bore.” 

“Och, I imagine ye’ll be wanting a shower, and a hot meal. I’ll have Murtagh bring some food over from the pub. I haven’t had a chance to go shopping for groceries.” 

Freshly showered, in soft clean pajamas, Claire glanced longingly at the soft, inviting bed. Tempted to forgo dinner and snuggle up under the lush pale yellow comforter, but her grumbling stomach had other ideas. 

“Feeling better?” Jamie asked, taking the food out of the bags. 

“I will be after some food,” Claire said, opening up the take out containers. 

“I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for, so I had Murtagh drop off a few things,” he said, shoving a few fries in his mouth. 

“Burger,” Claire said, as she picked it up and took a bite. “This is delicious.” She groaned. “God, I have missed a good ole’ American burger and fries. Sure, you can get them in England, but they’re just not the same.” 

“Aye, tis like New York and pizza. It’s good no matter where you are, but nothing comes close to the best. Tomorrow, I’ll take ye to Cafe Du Monde for yer first taste of New Orleans, then I figured we could hit the grocery store.”

“Sounds like a plan.” She yawned. 

“Yer asleep on yer feet, Claire. Go to bed, I’ll take care of this.” 

“I want to spend time with you. I haven’t seen you in two years.” 

“I’ve missed ye as well, but I really think ye should get some sleep.” 

“I’m fine.” Claire yawned again, laying her head on her arm. 

“Bed. Now,” Jamie ordered. 

“Fine,” Claire whined. “I forgot how damn bossy you are.” She got up wrapping her arms around Jamie’s waist. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, you know.” 

“Either do I, Claire.” Jamie rested his cheek on the top of her head. “Off to bed wi’ya, for tomorrow morning, we feast.” 

Claire crawled under the thick comforter with a deep sigh, letting sleep take over her exhausted body. 

~~~~~~~~~

Claire rolled over and checked her phone, realizing she had slept for over twelve hours. Kicking off the covers, she walked into the kitchen and found Jamie reading the paper. “Morning,” Claire mumbled, grabbing a mug off the counter, pouring herself a cup of coffee. 

“Morning, sleeping beauty. Sleep well?”

“Like the dead.” She yawned. 

“After breakfast, I have to stop by the pub for a minute to check a shipment. Then, I’m all yers for the day. There’s also a stubborn auld coot wanting to see ye.”

She laughed. “How is auld Murtagh?” 

“Obstinate, as usual.” 

“Good to see some things never change. On that note, I’m going to get dressed. Back in ten.” 

“It’s hotter than a witch’s tit out there today. Ye might wanna wear shorts or something.” 

“I beg your pardon, my tits are not hot, Fraser,” Claire giggled. 

“I’ve seen yer tits, Sassenach. I like ‘em just fine,” Jamie teased, attempting to wink at her. 

“And people wonder why I’m a lesbian.” She laughed, rolling her eyes. “And it’s  _ colder _ than a witches tit.”

“Hot. Cold. Whatever. Get yer witchy arse dressed, I’m starving.” Jamie laughed over his coffee. 

Less than ten minutes later, Claire was dressed in a long, pale-pink, gauzy skirt, black tank top, her unruly curls piled on top of her head, and her favorite pink quartz bracelet. Ready to face the day. 

  
  


“You know you could have warned me about all this sugar on top and how bloody messy it was,” Claire said, attempting to wipe the white sugar off her black tank top. 

“Try wetting yer napkin a bit first.” Jamie shoved another square of pillowy delight into his mouth. “What do you want to do today?”

“I was hoping to find a good Wicca shop. There are a few essentials that I need that I wasn't able to bring with me. Other than that I’m all yours.” She wiped the sugar off her hands. 

“Let’s go find you a wee witchy shop then, Sassenach.” 

They strolled together arm in arm, wandering in and out of various shops, soaking up the energy of the city. Claire had never seen anything like it. The lively jazz flooded from the bars out into the streets, mixing with the delicious smells of the local cuisine. Colorful buildings lined the street, with an invigorating mix of the new and old, and the elegant and bizarre. The city hummed with energy and life, filling Claire with hope that she could truly make a home here. 

“So, I need to know exactly how it is that you know what my boobs look like, Fraser,” Claire asked curiously. 

“Och, we’ve been best friends for fifteen years, Sassenach. I’ve seen more than my share of yer boobs.”

“Mm. That doesn’t tell me much. Out with it.” 

“Well, there was the one time I accidentally walked in on you getting out of the shower.”

“Jesus, Jamie, we were what? Twelve?” She laughed.

“Thirteen. But a lad never forgets the first time he sees his first pair of boobs that didn't belong to his Mam or sister, ye ken?”

“I barely had any boobs at thirteen.” 

“Ye had enough.” Jamie chuckled, giving Claire a lopsided grin. “Then there was the time you were doing one of yer wee witchy things. Dancing as naked as wee babe under the full moon. I have to tell ye, lesbian or no, ye looked verra bonny.” 

“You watched?” Claire blushed. 

“Och, no. Well, just for a wee second, but then I turned and left ye to it.”

“So very gentlemanly of you,” Claire smirked. 

And then there was the one time, I accidentally walked in on ye and Willow. Ye–” Jamie stopped mid sentence. “I’m sorry, Claire. I dinna mean tae bring her up.” 

“It’s okay, Jamie. She’s your sister after all. How is she?” Claire asked softly. 

“She’s good. Lives in Glasgow with Libby. She seems happy enough I guess, but–” He let his sentence trail off as if he was contemplating something. 

“But what?”

“I tried, ye ken. I tried to tell her that ye would never cheat on her. That ye loved her with yer entire soul, but she wouldn’t listen. You know how stubborn us Frasers can be. I was never able to get her to tell me who told her either. I thought that if I confronted the person–”

“It’s alright, Jamie. I guess we were never meant to be,” Claire said, trying to hide the pain in her voice. 

~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Claire sat in a booth at The Highland Warrior, letting out a sigh as the cool air chilled her damp hot skin, while Jamie finished checking on a shipment. The weather was going to take some getting used to. She was definitely not in Oxford anymore. 

Claire’s head snapped up, when she heard Jamie’s voice. “Murtagh! Is it really you?” she gasped, jumping to her feet. 

“Well, it’s not the Boggie Woggie Bugle Boy, lass.” He smiled with open arms. Claire ran across the pub, launching herself into them. 

“I can’t believe it!”

“Ah, believe it, lass.” Murtagh smiled, hugging her tighter. “I’m verra sorry about Lamb. He fought long and hard.” 

“He really did. I had to tell him that it was okay to go. That I would be fine. Anyway,” Claire said quickly, desperately wanting to change the subject. “This is quite the place you two have here.” 

“We do well enough, don’t we lad?” Murtagh said proudly. 

“Aye, we do.” 

“What have you two been up to today?”

“Jamie took me to Cafe Du Monde, then we strolled the city. It’s amazing. I tried to find a true Wicca shop, but all I found was tourist traps. Filled with gimmicks and cheaply manufactured products.”

“A true shop yer wanting? Hey, Suzette, what’s that hoodoo place called? The one down in the ninth ward?” Murtagh asked the bartender. 

“Marie Laveau’s. Be careful though. It’s in a sketchy part of town,” Suzette said, not looking up from stocking the bar. 

“Great, thank you. I’ll head there tomorrow after my meeting at the new center.”

“Well, I hate to hug and run, but I have a meeting. Don’t be a stranger around here.” 

“I won’t.” Claire yawned. 

“Too much excitement for one day?” Jamie asked.

“Apparently. Between this heat and jet lag, I don’t stand a chance.” She yawned again. 

“How about I drop ye off for a nap, while I run to the grocery store.” 

“Sounds good.” 

Claire slid the skirt off her hips, and fell into bed, replaying the conversation between her and Jamie about Willow, as she drifted off to sleep. 

Claire and Willow sat together, leaning against the tree at their secret spot along the stream on the Fraser property. How did she tell her best friend that she’s in love with her? No. She can’t. She could not risk losing her. Claire looked over at Willow. She was so beautiful, sometimes it hurt to look at her. While Jamie was the image of Ellen, and Jenny the image of Brian, Willow was the perfect mix of both parents. Her straight, jet-black hair had a hint of a blue sheen to it if the sunlight hit it just right flowed down her back. She had the Fraser piercing blue, cat shaped eyes that looked right through to Claire’s soul. 

_ I wonder what her lips taste like _ , Claire thought to herself.  _ What would it feel like to feel them on mine? Would I like it? Would she like it? _

“Claire? Earth to Claire?” She heard Willow say.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Everything okay? You’ve been quiet lately. Wanna talk about it?”

“I’m fine. Just thinking. Hey, did you see Mary Alice and Liam sucking each other's faces off at lunch today?” Claire cringed. 

“It was so gross! Noone wants tae see that! I dinna understand what she sees in him. He’s a total numpty.” 

“I guess there’s someone for everyone, but–” Claire stopped mid sentence as Willow’s pinkie brushed against her. Her breath caught in her chest, and she looked down at their hands. Willow moved her pinkie over Claire’s. Unsure what to say, Claire looked up at Willow who was watching her intently. The air between them became suddenly thick with tension, as Claire’s heart pounded in her chest. 

“Claire. I– Have you ever kissed a girl?” Willow whispered.

“No. You?” 

Willow shook her head. “No. But, well, I was wondering, maybe we should. Ye know. Just tae– Just tae see what it’s like,” Willow said nervously. 

Claire’s mind began to spin.  _ Oh god, kiss her. Kiss her now. Here’s your chance. But how, what do I do? How do I...?  _

“It’s totally fine if ye don't want to. I just thought–” Willow fell silent as Claire gently brought her hands up, cradling Willow’s face. 

“I would like nothing more than to kiss you Willow,” Claire whispered, bringing her face closer to Willow’s. 

“Really? Because I have wanted tae–” Willow’s breath hitched as Claire tentatively brushed her lips against Willow’s mouth. “Kiss me Claire,” Willow said with a sigh. 

Claire could hear the blood rushing in her ears, as she slowly brought her lips down on Willow’s. Her lips were like warm soft pillows that had been made for Claire’s lips only. Willow parted her lips on a moan, brushing her tongue along Claire’s bottom lip. 

She had kissed boys before, but not like this. It never felt like this. This was right. This was everything.  _ She _ was everything. 

Claire whimpered as their tongues slowly explored each other's mouths. Willow let out a small groan in protest when Claire broke the kiss to catch her breath, pressing her forehead against Willow’s, breathing her in. Not sure of what to say to each other, they wordlessly leaned back against the tree, silently processing what had just happened. Claire's body tingled when Willow slowly and tentatively slid her hand into Claire’s. Saying nothing, Claire smiled, intertwining her fingers with Willow’s. The two of them sat in silence, hand in hand, wondering what happens next. __

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Crossing Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie have a fun day in.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Two:

Crossing Paths

  
  


Still groggy with sleep, Claire shuffled her way to the kitchen in search of caffeine. “Oh, thank God. You made coffee.” she grumbled.

“Are ye hungry? Ye slept straight through dinner.” Jamie asked, between mouthfuls of scrambled eggs. “What time is yer appointment?”

“Regina called, and rescheduled for later in the week. Just as well, it’s a bloody downpour out there. I can barely see out the window. You would think it’s eight at night with how dark it is out there.” Claire glanced out the window, taking a bite of toast. “What time do you need to be at the pub?” 

“Working from home today. I just have invoices and such that need paying.” 

“Well, hopefully I can still make it to the ninth ward at some point today and check out that shop Suzette was telling me about.” 

“Do ye want me to go with ye later? That area is not the best.” 

“Oh, I think I can manage.” Claire smiled. “For now I think I will gather up some candles, just in case, and read for a bit.”

Claire mumbled to herself as she rummaged through cabinets and closets to gather candles of assorted shapes and sizes. It really would be more efficient if all of the extra candles were in one spot, should they be needed in an emergency, but she would deal with that later. “ _ Plenty of candles, but not a lighter or a match to be found.” _ Claire sighed to herself setting the candles on the coffee table, when a book on New Orleans folklore caught her attention. At the precise moment she picked up the book, thunder rumbled in the distance. “ _ A witchy book and a thunderstorm,”  _ she thought to herself. “Perfect.” 

Claire poured herself a glass of iced tea--or  _ sweet  _ tea, as they call it here. Calling sweet tea iced tea in New Orleans was apparently the equivalent of putting jam on your scone before the cream. 

Still in her pajamas, Claire sat outside in the New Orleans humidity, and let her senses get lost in the storm. The smell of the wet earth mixing with the sweet scent of honeysuckle. The sound of the rain falling on the roof of the porch above her filling her ears, as thunder rumbled in the distance. The feel of the warm heavy wind, blowing on her damp skin. Claire floated into a state of peaceful calm, while colors of white, blue, and indigo danced behind her closed eyes. 

“Claire? Are ye alright? Ye have been out here over an hour.” 

Claire jerked out of her trance to see Jamie standing on the porch watching her. “I’m sorry, what?” 

“I asked if ye were alright.” 

“Sorry, I’m okay. I let the storm wash over me and slipped into a meditative state.” 

“We lost power and I can’t find a bloody lighter. Do ye mind?” Jamie asked sheepishly. 

“We really need to do something about your lack of organization skills.” Claire said, picking up the untouched tea and book, following Jamie into the dark house. 

With a flick of a wrist, the unlit candles that Claire had sat on the coffee table now glowed with warm light. 

“There ya go.” She smiled at Jamie. 

“What would I do without ye, Sassenach?” Jamie chuckled. 

“You’d probably be hobbling around with a broken toe from fumbling around looking for candles and a lighter while they’re scattered all over the bloody house.” Claire answered flatly. 

“Well, perhaps ye can help me a bit with that,” he replied quietly.

“Oh, I plan on it.” Claire picked up a candle, and placed it on the kitchen counter. 

Claire and Jamie quickly set out candles around the house before heading to his office. “You know, this place really needs a woman's touch.” she said with a sigh. 

“Do as ye wish. Maybe a wee plant or two won’t hurt.” 

“Oh, I plan on putting more than-'' Claire's breath caught in her chest with a sharp pang of regret. 

Nestled in one of the corners of the bookshelf was a photo of Willow and herself, Claire tucked into Willow’s arms against their tree while they looked at each other with love and laughed. Claire traced her finger lightly over Willow’s face through the glass. 

“I remember when you took this. It was shortly after we told you about us.” Claire picked up the picture with a weepy smile. “You weren’t surprised when we told you. You just hugged us both and told us we were still your favorite lassies.” 

“Och, anyone with eyes could see the love ye had for each other, Claire. We all just sat back and waited for the two of ye tae just come out wi’ it. Of course, Jenny just had tae stir the shite pot wi’ her big mouth, blathering on about how she saw ye kissing behind the barn.” 

Claire’s smile faded as she placed the picture back on the shelf. That was the happiest she remembered ever being in her life. Safe in Willow’s arms, surrounded by her love. In time she had gone on to date other women after they had broken up, but it never was the same. She was never the same. Claire had put up an invisible barrier around her heart to protect it from ever breaking again. There was only one woman who would ever own not only her heart but her soul as well, and that woman was Willow Jocasta Fraser. 

“I’m sorry, Sassenach. If it upsets ye tae much, I will take it down. It’s my favorite picture of the two of ye, I canna bear tae throw it out. I will tuck it away if ye wish.” 

“It’s okay, Jamie. I just miss her so badly.” She sniffed, struggling to keep her tears at bay. “I know we will never be together again, but-”

Jamie wrapped his arms around Claire. “I know, Sassenach, but ye canna control who your soul connects with. To be honest, I keep that picture out of hope… hope that one day ye will find yer way back to each other, where ye both belong.”

“She refuses to be in the same room with me, Jamie. It will never happen.” 

“Tis not because she hates ye, Claire. It’s because she still loves ye. I can see it in her eyes whenever we talk of ye, no matter how much she insists it’s not true,” he said kissing the crown of her head. 

Claire curled into Jamie, her head slumped on his shoulder. 

“Is it too early for a drink? “ Claire asked quietly. 

“It’s never too early for alcohol.” Jamie grinned. “How about we get completely pissed? We’re long overdue.” 

“I couldn't agree more.”

By late afternoon, thanks to a bottle of whisky, neither one of them were able to proficiently walk without falling over. 

“I guess yer not getting down to yer witchy store today then.” Jamie sighed as he eyed up the empty bottle of whisky. 

“Erm, no. Not unless we crawl there. Plus it’s still bloody raining.” Claire staggered to the fridge, “I am hungry though.”

“Please tell me yer no going tae cook? Ye can barely cook sober,” he teased. 

“I’m perfectly capable of cooking us some food,  _ thank _ you very much.” she stared at the open refrigerator. “I really want-- a cinnamon bun.” Claire swayed. “How do you make them anyway?” 

“Christ, ye’ll burn the house down!” 

“It’s raining, it’ll be fine. ‘S-Sides, I’m a witch, I can put out the fire like  _ that.”  _ Claire extended her right arm, giving her best superman impression, right before she lost her balance, falling to the floor. “Well, I guess I’m drunker than I thought.” Claire mumbled, rubbing her hip. 

Jamie fell to the floor laughing hysterically at the sight of Claire, sprawled out on the kitchen floor, with the refrigerator door wide open. 

“James Fraser, are you going to sit there laughing, or are you gonna help my drunk ass up?” Claire laughed.

“Okay, okay. Hang on. Gonna take me a second tae get over there. Let me just grub hub ye some cinnamon buns from Levee’s real quick. I’ll get some croissants for breakfast tomorrow too.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

With a groan, Claire opened her eyes, to bright blue L.E.D lights blinking at her, and Jamie snoring loudly beside her. It took her a moment to realize the light filled room was in fact Jamie’s and not hers, but how did they end up in Jamie’s bed? 

Freshly showered, Claire wandered out of her room to find Jamie hunched over, holding a cup of coffee in his hands. “Morning.” Claire mumbled.

Jamie grunted wordlessly, before taking a sip of coffee. “Do ye have yer hangover potion? Please say ye have it?” Jamie pleaded, looking at Claire with bloodshot eyes. 

“Sorry, no. I couldn’t bring it with me on the plane, or ship it. I’ve ordered the necessary herbs, but they haven’t arrived yet. Plus it has to macerate for at least six weeks.” Claire said before popping a few ibuprofen in her mouth. 

“Couldn't ye just hocus pocus it away?” 

“It’s not that simple. I could get rid of your headache, but that would mean taking your headache into myself, and unfortunately I’m in no shape to do that.” Claire frowned. “I’m afraid it’s water, ibuprofen, and a proper amount of greasy-” Claire paused, with the vague recollection of cinnamon buns. “Did we order cinnamon buns yesterday?” 

“Aye, but I dinna ken where they are.” Jamie rubbed the back of his neck. 

Claire opened the front door, to find a bag from Leeve’s sitting in front of the porch. “Well, breakfast is here.” 

“That’s not gonna help us any, Sassenach. We need grease. The more the better.” 

“How did we get to your room? I don’t remember much after I wanted to make cinnamon buns.” 

“I think we crawled.” Jamie winced. 

“Okay, but why do I have a large bruise on my hip?” Claire handed Jamie some ibuprofen and a glass of water. 

“Ye fell on yer arse after a rather unimpressive imitation of spider man. Ye even did the wee shooting thing and everything.” Jamie chuckled, as he placed bacon on a cookie sheet. 

“We had quite the day didn't we?” 

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Claire stepped into Marie Laveou’s, smiling at the woman behind the register. She instantly picked up on the authentic vibe of the shop, unlike the others she had been in. There was an eclectic mix of different types of occult objects, ranging from the light to the dark. Out on shelves were crystals in various shapes and sizes, while bundles of dried herbs and flowers were strung from an old ladder that had been hung from the ceiling. 

“Something I can help you with,  _ Chere _ ?” The lady behind the register asked politely. 

“Actually, yes. I’m looking for a few specific things but please don’t bother getting up. I’m going to browse around, if that’s okay with you?” Claire glanced around. “I just moved here and a friend told me about your shop. He said I could get authentic products here, versus the gimmicky stuff they sell down on Bourbon Street.” 

The woman laughed, “Let me guess, black magic kits in a bag?”

“Along with shadow magic kits, voodoo kits, fake crystals and plastic wands.” Claire rolled her eyes. 

“Welcome to Naw’lins  _ Chere, t _ ourists will believe anything.” The woman smirked. _ “ _ Let me know if you need anything.”

Claire slowly browsed through the shop. It was a hodgepodge of merchandise scattered everywhere. Hoodoo items mixed in with white magic, and folklore mixed in with shadow magic. Before she knew it, Claire had an armful of books, candles, crystals, and other various items that called to her.

“This place is fabulous.” Claire beamed, setting her items on the counter.

“I’d like a few bundles of those herbs and flowers, if it’s not too much trouble.” 

“No trouble at all. What can I get for you?” the woman asked, grabbing a stool.

“Erm, some lavender, chamomile, pink roses, rosemary, cedar, eucalyptus, and some of that blue sage please. Oh, where is your white sage sourced from?” 

“From an organic farmer. Our families have been doing business for decades.” 

“Perfect, I will take three bundles of the white sage as well. I’m Claire, Claire Beauchamp.” Claire smiled, extending her hand. 

“Marie Laveou, she smiled reaching for her hand, gasping on contact. “You have real power inside you, Claire. More than I think you realize. Born or self taught? 

“Born, but self taught. My parents passed away when I was a child, so I was raised by my uncle. To be honest, I don’t know much about the different types of practices other than white and dark magic. Your shop has such an amazing variety, I could spend all day in here.” 

“Well, you’re welcome anytime, Claire. Traditionally our kind don’t mix, but I get really good vibes from you.” 

Claire stood for a moment, feeling put off by Marie’s statement “I’m sorry-our kind?” 

“You know, witches and hoodoo priestesses. There’s a long history of bad blood between our kind. Especially in this area.”

“Oh, I didn't realize.” 

“I don’t usually do this, but- “ Marie opened a locked cabinet, pulling out a thick book. “This is not for the faint of heart, but it should tell you everything you need to know about our hoodoo history, and the rift between us.” 

“Oh, no Marie, I couldn't I-”

“Like I said, I like you Claire. I shouldn’t, but I do. There’s a gentle kindness in your soul that radiates all around you. Give me a call should you have any questions, and return the book when you're finished.” 

Claire turned her head towards the door, as a tall strawberry blonde woman came gliding into the shop with an arrogant confidence. 

“Unlike that one there.” Marie scoffed, carefully wrapping the dried bundles of herbs in tissue paper and brown craft paper. 

“Och, now come on Marie.” The woman crooned. “Is that a way to greet a customer?” she sauntered over to the counter. “I dinna think I’ve seen ye in here before. I’m Gillian,” boldly raking her eyes over Claire’s body. 

“Claire.” 

“Well, Claire, if yer in need of a friend, I’d be more than happy to show you around.” Gillian shifted her body in closer to Claire. 

“Go on about your business, Gillian, and leave Claire be.” Marie ordered. She’s a good girl, and I don’t want you getting your filthy hands on her.” 

Claire watched as she sauntered away, throwing a wicked smile over her shoulder. 

“You stay away from that one you hear? She’s nothing but trouble. Nothing good will come of it.” Marie warned in a hushed whisper. 

“Now. If you’re looking for a  _ friend _ , I know a few nice ladies I can introduce you to, that would love to show a pretty thing such as yourself around.” Giving Claire a knowing smile. 

“I’m not looking for a relationship right now, but thank you.” Claire blushed. 

“Suit yourself. Just remember what I said, stay away from that one. She has a darkness inside her that even I won’t go near, and I’d hate to see you get mixed up in it.” 

“Thank you, Marie. I will be back soon.” Claire said, gathering up her packages. 

“See ye around, Claire.” Gillian crooned. 

An uneasy feeling crept up Claire’s spine as she left the shop. She could feel Gillian’s eyes on her, watching her. There was something about that woman that made her uneasy, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Claire carefully set her bags in the corner of her room along with the items she brought with her from England, all waiting to be cleansed and charged under the blessing moon in two nights' time. Picking up her ritual bowl, cotton twine, and the herb bundles she had just purchased, Claire walked out and sat on the back patio while the voice of Stevie Nicks serenaded her through the phone. Claire lightly crumbled white sage and lavender between her fingers before adding it to the heavy salt filled bowl. She held the dried bundles of herbs over the smoking sage and lavender. As she cleansed the herbs and empty jars she found at a thrift shop on the way home for further use she chanted “ _ Cleanse these herbs of hate and fear-Only love may enter here.”  _

After a while Claire could feel the back of her pale neck starting to burn, despite the obscene amount of sunblock she applied. Sighing to herself, she gathered up her things as quickly as possible and headed inside. Once she arranged everything on the kitchen table to her liking, she lit more sage and lavender to do a quick cleanse in the kitchen. 

“Christ Claire, must you burn that shite inside?” Jamie wrinkled his nose. 

“Sorry. I know it’s not your favorite smell, but It got too hot for me outside. I can work in my room from here on out, if it bothers you.” 

“Och, tis yer home too. I just forgot what living with ye was like. All the witchy things, all the time.” he smiled. “What are ye making?” 

“Cleansing sticks with herbs I got from Marie laveou’s.” She smiled. “Jamie, that place is fabulous!” Claire exclaimed. “The owner is lovely as well.” holding up a cleansing stick, showing off her work. 

“Isn't there a full moon coming up?” Jamie asked, absently scratching the stubble on his chin. 

“The blessing moon is in two days. It’s perfect timing, really. I can cleanse and charge my tools under the moon over night. Hopefully my stuff arrives so I can set up my altar soon.”

“Well, ye canna be out there naked as a wee bab dancing under the full moon. I have neighbors close by who would more than likely call the cops at the sight of ye chanting and spinning about in naught but yer birthday suit.” 

“Well, we can’t have that can we? But I do intend to perform a few rituals.” she said, placing the last of the chamomile buds in a large jar. 

“Och. I figured.” He picked up the herb bundle tied with string and examined it. “I’m making gumbo for dinner, if that’s to yer liking.” 

“Sounds delicious. Can I help?” 

“Ye can help by staying out of my kitchen. We all remember how things went last time you tried tae help.” Jamie grinned.

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?” Claire sighed. 

“Never in a million years.” Jamie chuckled to himself. 

“Fine, I will just clean up here and then I’m going to do some reading. Marie graciously loaned me a book on her family and their history of hoodoo. Did you know there is apparently a rift of some sort between the people who practice hoodoo and witches in this area?”

“Can’t say that I did, but this being New Orleans it doesn't surprise me. This city is brimming with folklore and dark history,” he said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Dark secrets lurk, buried in the smallest and darkest crevices of the city.” Claire sighed, settling into the couch, unaware of the darkness that had already set its sights upon her. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta!


End file.
